Late Night Walks
by cheelchan
Summary: A girl who Byakuya just met during one of his late night walks... How she became one significant girl to his life... ByakuyaXoc
1. Meetings

Cheel: I don't own Bleach nor any of the characters, but the later OCs' are mine... Characters may seem OOC… Well, sorry about that…

* * *

_**1. Meetings  
**_

"Byakuya-sama, how many times should we tell you that you need an heir!" said one of the elders,

"Urusai. I won't get married." Said Byakuya,

"Listen. We need you to get married. Well, even if you just take a look on the possible women who we want you to marry," said an elder as Byakuya sighed in annoyance,

"I'll think about it." He paused, "Well then, dismissed." He said as he left the room,

"Onii-sama."

He turned and saw Kuchiki Rukia.

"Anou, Onii-sama, are you really going to marry?" she asked,

"Depends." He replied before he shunpo'd away to his wife's grave.

"Hisana," he said as he bent down to his wife's grave.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama, this is the list of the women who we are recommending for." said an elder, Kuchiki Ryuuki, as he placed it on the table and left.

"Hmmm... Sakurai Himeno. Head to the Sakurai Clan. Not much information about her." Byakuya paused and looked at Hisana's picture, "Hisana. I'm afraid to say this but then it seems some girl caught my attention." he mumured before going on to his late nioght walks, but this time, outside the Kuchiki compound.

"Shoot. It's too cold here," he heard a girl's complaint, he turned and saw a girl with dark navy blue hair while dark navy blue eyes met crimson red ones.

"Ah sumimasen." she excused herself upon seeing him but was stopped by Byakuya,

"Matte. You were the first here." he said,

"Eh? But then it is Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, if I'm not wrong?" the girl inquired.

"Ah hai."

"I see. I suppose you love late night walks, do you Kuchiki-sama?" she asked,

"Hai,"

"I see. Well then, I guess it's late. I should leave now or those old people would catch me and give hours of reprimanding." she murmured a bit on the end,

"Well then, good bye Kuchiki-sama." she said,

"Ah hai. Good bye," he said and she shunpo'd while he continued walking and just remembered that he forgot to ask the girl's name.

* * *

cheel: my first fanfic... and so... i'd like to congratulate myself for it... R&R!!!


	2. Shinigami And Head

cheel: Well, no one reviewed so far... Anyways, enough with the drama!!! I DON'T OWN BLEACH! that's it! Right.... Well, it may seem OOC... period...

* * *

_**2. Shinigami and Head**_

"Byakuya-sama, you have called for me?" asked Ryuuki as he went near the head of the Kuchiki clan,

"Hai. It seems someone has caught my interest." he replied while Ryuuki's face enlightened,

"Sakurai Himeno-sama, was it." he added as he gave back the list, but he noticed a frown on Ryuuki's face, "Is there any problem with the girl I have chosen?"

"Sakurai Himeno-sama is a good choice, although it would be unappealing to other elders. But you've made a fine choice, Byakuya-sama." he reassured with a smile or was it a smirk,

"Very well," said Byakuya as Ryuuki left his study room.

* * *

"Kuchiki-taichou!" exclaimed Renji upon the appearance of his taichou outside the division office,

"Abarai-fukotaichou." he acknowledged the fukotaichou of his division,

"Eh? Kuchiki-taichou? Nice to see you here!" said a woman with strawberry blonde hair,

"Ah. Matsumoto-fukotaichou. I would be here since this is my division." he replied,

"Hehehe... I suppose." she replied sheepishly as Byakuya went in to his office, wherein he was greeted by piles of paperwork,

He sighed in annoyance and proceeded to his paperwork, when he heard a girl say,

"Abarai-fukotaichou, I was sent by 5th division fukotaichou, Hinamori-fukotaichou, to send these papers."

Great. Another pile of paperwork for Byakuya.

"I'm pleased to meet you?" he heard his fukotaichou hinting for the girl to give her name,

"3rd seat of the 5th division, Sakurai Himeno." he heard her reply,

He was about to return to his work when he was alarmed that that it was the girl he had chosen.

He went out of his office, to only see Renji alone.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou, what is it?" Renji asked his superior,

"Iee, betsuni." he replied, it seemed Sakurai Himeno already left. With that, he went back to his office, only to be greeted by another pile of paperwork, which should be delivered by the girl earlier.

He sighed.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama, Sakurai Himeno-sama was pleasured and appealed with your decision. Should we arrange the omiai?" Another elder asked, there was a meeting that time. Although, some elders were unappealed and annoyed with their Byakuya-sama's choice, what can they do. After all he was the head and the point was he chose already a girl he would marry.

"Next week at the evening." he said sternly,

"That would be most appealing." Ryuuki said,

"I do not know why you don't like Sakurai Himeno-sama, but it seems I chose her from a list you have compiled and given to me and it seems she has caught my attention. Is it clear to each and every one of you?" he asked once again, coldly and sternly,

"Hai Byakuya-sama," all of them answered their clan head.

* * *

"It seems you're here again, Kuchiki-sama." said a girl as his eyes were greeted by familiar crimson red ones,

"So it seems. Tell me, is late night strolling, your hobby?" he asked as he stopped and went near her,

"Ah hai. Ever seems I became... lonely." she said, moreover, murmuring the last words.

Silence reigned with the both of them until both of them sighed in frustration.

"Well, what was the sigh for?" he started the conversation,

"Well it seems the elders of my clan set me up for an omiai. Heck, I mean, I don't even know the name." she said as she frowned, "Well they said, it was for the good of my clan, and so I can't do anything at all. Well they told me, that he was a head of a clan. But what the... they even didn't tell me which clan. If it's a noble, a lower noble, a middle-class or a commoner!" she added,

"I see... Well, it seems we have the same problem, after all. But my situations different." he said as he stared at the girl's disbelief look on her face,

"Of course it has to be different. I'm a girl and you're a boy. Unless... Nevermind. Well, there has to be something different, after all you're really ... um... stunning..." she said,

"Well, I know the girl's name, but never seen nor heard of her." he replied,

"That girl must be excellent! After all, it's only a few number of clans that the head is a girl." she reverted back as he said nothing,

"Well, it's quite late now. Well, I don't want any reprimanding session. So, I should be going and take my leave again, Kuchiki-sama." she said but before she could shunpo away,

"Tell me your name." he demanded,

"Sakurai Himeno. A shinigami." she replied and she left.

He went on his walks while realizing that he was already talking to the girl he thought he never knew.

* * *

cheel: I know it's corny... Don't need to remind me!!!


	3. Talk with Rukia

cheel: Well, no one reviewed so far... Anyways, enough with the drama!!! I DON'T OWN BLEACH! that's it! Right.... Well, it may seem OOC... period...

* * *

_**3. Talk with Rukia  
**_

"Byakuya-sama, the Sakurai head and Sakurai elders have arrived already." said a maid before she excused herself from the Kuchiki head, who was looking at the window, and soon glanced to the picture of Hisana

"Hisana, this is it after all." he murmurd before going out of the room.

* * *

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, the head of the noble Kuchiki clan of the 28th generation, behold Sakurai Himeno-sama, the 28th head of the noble Sakurai clan."

While calm and stoic dark navy blue eyes met surprised crimson red ones, the latter murmured,

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama..."

"Sakurai Himeno-sama." Byakuya acknowledged the girl who he spends his late night walks with,

"Now that the two of you have seen each other. It would be preferable if we stayed inside the Kuchiki manor and have tea inside as we discuss the details of the marriage." said Ryuuki as he led the Sakurai elders inside, leaving Himeno with Byakuya,

"What a surprise. Who would've thought that the very person I was talking to last night would be the very person who I am engaged with." said Himeno with a smile,

He simply smirked and replied, "I already knew last night. By the time you said your name,"

"That is simply unfair and unjust on my part, Kuchiki-sama." said Himeno, with a teasing voice, although the both of them smirked before going inside the room, wherein everyone was waiting for the tea ceremony, in which the Sakurai head was going to lead.

* * *

The tea ceremony finished and the Sakurai clan elders left while Himeno was left behind, but was currently talking to Kuchiki Rukia,

"Rukia-san, those adventures of yours in Karakura, was it, was indeed very cool and terrific! Tell me about this Ichigo guy." said Himeno as she chuckled,

"Well, Ichigo, aside from being a shinigami, he has orange hair, and he's responsible but rather rash and hard-headed." Rukia replied without hesitating,

"So, you have a relationship with him?" asked Himeno with a teasing voice,

"Not really... Anou, where is Onii-sama?" asked Rukia, the latter trying to change the subject, but nonetheless, Himeno just chuckled and replied,, "Probably on his late night walks again since he usually has them. I've met him twice while I was having my daily night walks."

"Eh? You met Onii-sama already? That must be why he chose you." said Rukia as her eyes widen,

"Not really. I gave my name during our 2nd meeting, which was last night." said Himeno as she stared at the fish pond,

"Oh. I see. But you, accompanying Onii-sama for 2 late night walks, that is quite unusual." said Rukia while she murmured the last words,

"Really Rukia-san?" she asked for an assurance,

"Ah hai Sakurai-sama, since usually people would get bored with Onii-sama or annoyed with his silence or irritated." Rukia replied,

"Well, usually, I don't talk with the other nobles but I feel comfortable when I talk with him." the Sakurai head defended, "Are you a shinigami, Rukia-san?" she added,

"Ah hai. Although I'm an unseated officer in the 13th division." Rukia replied, "How about you Sakurai-sama?" she asked,

"Oh, hai. 3rd seat of the 5th division. Although I was still in the Academy when the Aizen incident happened." replied Himeno as she reverted her gaze back to the pond, "Anou, Rukia-san, is it OK if you can refer to me by my first name? Sakurai seems to be so formal, compared to Himeno. Especially since, hopefully, I'll be your new Onee-sama," she sheepishly asked,

"Of course, I'm OK with it! Not really OK, since it would be disrespectful, but very much OK to have Saku- I mean, Himeno-sama as my new Onee-sama," said Rukia as she smiled,

"Well, I hope Kuchiki-sama is OK with me, since it seems that he's still unrecovered with what happened to Hisana-sama. That is, in which, Rukia-san are you related?" Himeno asked with curiosity, and so Rukia told her all about Hisana, how and why Byakuya adopted her and such.

"I see. Well, it seems you have lots of wonderful experiences all in all. Especially with the real world. It was rather fascinating and exciting," she said as she grinned, "Ooohhhpppps... I'm sorry for my earlier reaction. It seemed to be rude, Rukia-san." she added,

"Oh, none taken, though." said Rukia as the two felt a rather high reiatsu.

"That must be Onii-sama. I should leave you, two, for a while." said Rukia as she left Himeno who as sitting down on the bench,

"Sakurai-sama." Byakuya called,

"Ah, Kuchiki-sama. Himeno would be fine though." she added as she bowed down,

"I suppose calling me by my given name would make it fair, as well." said Byakuya as he sat down beside her. Nonetheless, a calm silence reigned between the both of them, unlike Himeno and Rukia's earlier conversation.

"So, what were you talking about with Rukia earlier?" he asked,

"Well, about the experiences in Karakura Town and about Hisana-sama," she replied as she sighed,

"Don't be disappointed with Hisana. She is, rather, dead." he said as he stiffened, while Himeno looked at him and saw a rather lonely expression in his eyes, despite his face the same as usual.

"Byakuya-sama..." she murmured while the wind passed by,

Byakuya stood up and walked near the pond and he raised an eyebrow,

"It seems the koi fishes have rather, disappear for a while now." he remarked while Himeno bursted laughing, in which he raised an eyebrow directed at her,

"I'm sorry. It may sound rude though. I just didn't imagine to see a pond without any fishes." she said as she tried to stuff her giggles,

"None taken." he replied as he maintained his composture,

"Would I have the honor to accompany Himeno-sama on her late night walk tonight?" asked Byakuya while Himeno raised an eyebrow and said,

"I was rather thinking that Byakuya-sama had his late night walk already."

He offered his hand and she took it and she stood up in an elegant way, where they proceeded on.

* * *

It was a good day the next day since Himeno woke up. After Byakuya and she had a late night walk, he went with her when she went home. After which, she went off to bed and went to dreamland, wherein she dreamt of a certain taicho. And now, that she's awake, she was cramming up so that she won't be late.

* * *

cheel: I know it's corny... Don't need to remind me!!!


	4. TenshiHime

cheel: Well, thanks for those reviews! Arigato gozaimasu! Sorry for the late update, my monitor was kinda broken. Sadly... That is... So, I don't own Bleach! Thank you so much for bearing up with me. Here goes nothing!

* * *

_**4. Tenshi-Hime  
**_

_**

* * *

**_"Sakurai-sama." the 5th division fukotaichou called,

"Ah, Hinamori-fukotaichou. Anou, not the sama please, just the san." said Himeno as she looked at her fukotaichou,

"Anou, Sakurai-san, I am to attend a meeting with other taichou-tachi. Is it OK if you accompany me as well? Anou, we were told to bring our fukotaichou, but for my case, my 3rd seat, that is." said Momo with pleading eyes,

"Sure Hinamori-fukotaichou. It would be an honor to be able to attend the meeting." said Himeno as she smiled,

"Well then, thank you Sakurai-san! Anou, the meeting would be later afternoon." said Momo as she left and proceeded to her paperwork,

"Hmmmm... I'll train for the moment..." said Himeno as she went to the 5th division's training grounds.

* * *

Byakuya was in his division doing paperwork when he sensed a high amount of reiatsu being released.

'Dare' was all he could think. This captain-level amount of reiatsu must belong to someone who can nearly achieve bankai, or perhaps, might have achieved it.

But then, it came from the 5th Division's Training Grounds. He glanced at Renji, who was doing his own paperwork.

"Doushite ka, Taichou?" Renji asked.

"Ieee. Betsuni. You may continue on you paperwork." Byakuya replied monotonously as he stood up and went out for a bit. It seems his curiosity was at its peak, that he wanted to look at the owner of this amount of reiatsu. His curiosity might have been really enough to let him stay out of his paperwork.

Quickly, he shunpo'd towards the 5th Division Training Grounds, only to see the unexpected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himeno was trying to compress her reiatsu, but she needed more training to achieve bankai status. She sighed and sat down on the ground for a moment.

She called unto her zanpakutou,

"Tenshi-hime!"

And a woman with a halter-type of dress with curly brown locks, appeared before her.

"Nandemonai desu, Himeno-sama?" Tenshi-hime asked her wielder,

"Moushikaneru, Tenshi-hime. But then, can we practice again on how to achieve bankai?" Himeno asked,

"Eh? Ah hai, Himeno-sama." Tenshi-hime said as a couple of feathers appeared,

"Again, Himeno-sama. These are feathers. Among them is your bankai. Only that feather can protect you from my attacks." Tenshi-hime reminded her master,

"Sou ka desu. I expect the best from you Tenshi-hime, after all, once I achieve bankai, I can use those attacks. If I am not wrong?" Himeno asked as she started,

"Hai, Himeno-sama." Tenshi-hime agreed as she attacked the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division.

* * *

Nonetheless, while all of these were happening, Byakuya was merely observing from a distance. And as soon as he was able realize that she was trying to achieve her bankai, he continued on observing. He wanted to see how long it would take Himeno to achieve her bankai status, especially since she was already able to materialize her zanpakutou.

He smirked as he saw that she was defending herself from her zanpakutou's blows. Tenshi-hime was it. He shook his head and went back to his division now that he knew that it was indeed his fiancèe who was practicing.

He smirked once again while a puzzled Renji was looking at his taichou.

* * *

cheelchan: Let heaven rejoice! Someone reviewed! No two people reviewed! Free cake for those who reviewed anrd read!!!!

x-x SilverRain x-x: Thanks for liking my story. I'm happy that you liked it. Sorry for the late update. I swear, it was the monitor... And I had the story written on a notebook...

shiraihimeyuki: There! I already reviewed! Too bad, there's no whipped cream and cherry on top...LOL...


	5. Assignment to the Human World

cheel: I don't own Bleach at all.!!!

* * *

**5. Assignment to The Human World  
**

* * *

"Would the 3rd seats introduce themselves as they step forward?"

Yamamoto's voice stormed throughout the room as the taichous, fuko-taichous and 3rd seats stood firmly on their places,

"3rd Seat of 3rd Division, Kazuma Alisa." A green-haired girl said after she stepped one foot from her former place, beside Kira,

"3rd Seat of the 5th Division, Sakurai Himeno desu." Himeno introduced herself as the soutaichou nodded,

"3rd Seat of the 9th Division, Omoida Yuki." A boy with curly hair, introduced himself towards everyone,

"Well then, the Winter War has ended and once again, we have won. But it seems there were recently harsher attacks in the Human World. I want you to investigate on the matter, as well as disperse the force that has been initiating the attacks." The soutaichou continued,

"And so, I will prepare a team that will investigate as well as disperse the certain force that had been going on in the human world." He ended as the other taichous' looked at their soutaichou,

"Please step forward as I call your name, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji of the 6th Division, Sakurai Himeno of the 5th division, Matsumoto Rangiku and Hitsugaya Toushirou of the 10th division, and those who were already assigned in the Human World before: Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th Division and Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th Division. The rest of the taichous and fuko-taichous will stay here in the Soul Society and prepare for back-up. Is that understood?" Yamamoto said as he hit the floor with his 'staff'.

"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaichou." All of them at the room said as they nodded.

"Dismissed."

And with that the taichous, fukotaichous, and the 3rd seats, one-by-one, left the 1st Division.

"Byakuya-taichou," Himeno called to the 6th Division Taichou, who was about to leave,

"Doushite desu ka, Himeno?" The certain taichou asked,

"Eto... Anou... Ara... Earlier, were you in the training grounds?" Himeno asked as she bowed lowly while Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "You see, I thought I smelled your scent earlier while I was practicing..."

"Ah, Tai- Ah! Gomen. I didn't know!" Renji interrupted Himeno, who paused,

"Ah, it was OK, Abarai-fukotaichou. Saa, I have to go now, Byakuya-taichou. Sayonara." Himeno said as she flashstepped while Renji was on the point of being utterless. He never knew that the two were talking to each other, to the point in being in first-name basis already

* * *

That afternoon, the two clans: Kuchiki and Sakurai, decided to have the wedding between the two heads be earlier, especially since the two were assigned in Karakura Town. They decided to have it two days from that very day, as Himeno and Byakuya were to leave three days from now.

* * *

"I swear! I head them calling each other in their first names!" Renji said as he was drinking with Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira and Shunsui,

"But then, did you forget that the two are clanheads? It might be natural for them! Like with Yorouichi-san." Kira said as he rolled his eyes over the matter,

"Nobody knows, actually. After all, Sakurai-chan is a very cute and beautiful girl." Shunsui said before he gulped down another cup of sake,

"Really. I won't be surprised if the two of them would marry. After all, they are clan heads," Rangiku said as a faint blush was already visible to her cheeks,

"Well, I really don't have a comment about this. We shouldn't be interrupting with their lives." Shuuhei said as he drank more sake,

"Well, I go with him." Kira decided as he sighed,

"Really, you people have no fun!!!" Rangiku said as she pouted, "Well, I bet that those two are in a relationship more than friends!" Rangiku added as she raised her sake,

"Well, well, I guess I have no choice, but to contradict with what you said," Shunsui said,

"OK, the loser gets to treat the winner with sake for one month!" Rangiku said as she snickered as Renji shook his head in disbelief. He really can't believe that his fellow shinigamis' were betting on the relationship concerning the 3rd seat of the 5th Division and his own taichou.

* * *

The wedding was a bit grand but not big as the people invited were only close relatives. And now that the wedding has finished, the relatives go on and congratulate the wedding of their clan heads,

"Byakuya-nii-sama, Himeno-nee-sama, I'm quite, no, very happy for the both of you. Congratulations! Welcome to the family, Onee-sama." Rukia said as she congratulated the two,

"Arigato Rukia-san." Himeno thanked Rukia with a smile while Byakuya nodded.

The guests went off one-by-one and the newly-wed went to their room.

* * *

"Byakuya-sama, have you been to the real world already?" Himeno asked as she laid down on the bed,

"Hai."

"Ah yes, it was when you brought Rukia-san back from the Human World. I forgot. What was it like there?" Himeno continued on asking as Byakuya just replied, "I have not seen much of the Human World. It was raining that time."

"Sou... Well then, oyasuminnasai Byakuya-sama." Himeno said as she closed her eyes,

"Oyasuminnasai Himeno." He said as the lights went off.

* * *

cheel: I swear I was really busy with school and stuff and I promise to update sooner especially since exams are over!!!

x-x SilverRain x-x : There's no problem to including you in the end!!! Well, I really hate this PC of mine, it really breaks so easily!!!

itsmyworld: Really? It's kawaii? Hontou ni arigato!!!!!

* * *


	6. A Place To Stay

cheel: I don't own Bleach at all.!!!

* * *

**_6. A Place To Stay_  
**

* * *

"Sugoyi..."

Himeno said as she stepped out of the Senkai Gate.

"Maa, maa, Himeno-chan, don't you think so? There are lots of good things here in the Human World! And oh! Oh! Later, would you like to go with me to the stores here? I swear! Their clothes here are so cute!"

Rangiku told Himeno, who looked at Byakuya for a moment, and then, nodded at Rangiku,

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, don't you think that we should stay on alert first?"

Himeno questioned the taller girl, who thought about it and replied,

"Nonsense! I mean, look. We have to get clothes first, before anything!"

Himeno sighed and sweatdropped at this,

"I suppose, but would Hitsugaya-taichou allow you? I mean, the others as well?"

Himeno asked while Rangiku grinned at this and said,

"Well, we won't tell them, now. Neh, Rukia-chan?"

Himeno turned to Rukia, who just said,

"I guess it won't hurt. But I'll have to tell Ichigo that he'll have to clear out his cabinet."

"I'll just tell Inoue-chan that I'll stay at her house. Hmmm... How about you, Himeno-chan?"

"I don't know yet."

She replied sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head,

"I can ask Inoue that you'll stay with us!"

Rangiku perked up at this as Himeno sweatdropped and then, turned to Byakuya, who raised an eyebrow,

"Eto, anou, I'll try to think about it, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. It seems, I have to stay somewhere else. Although I still don't know where. But, I'm sure there would be a place where I can stay!"

She said as she grinned and sweatdropped once again,

"Eh? Is that so? Sou ka.... Anyways, Himeno-chan, if you have no where else to stay, then you can always stay with us!"

Rangiku said as Himeno nodded at this,

"How about you guys? Where are you going to stay?"

Rangiku asked Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji,

"I'll probably stay over Urahara's."

"Maa, maa, I wonder if we can stay at Asano's house. Hmm... I'm sure his sister would love to."

Yumichika said as Ikkaku frowned at this,

"Urusai."

Rangiku chuckled at this and turned to Himeno, that is when she discovered that the girl was gone,

"Himeno-chan?"

* * *

"Byakuya-sama..."

"Doushite ka Himeno?"

"Am I to stay with you during our stay here in Karakura or shall I accept Matsumoto-fukotaichou's offer?"

She asked her husband, who looked at her and said,

"That is your decision. You have your opinion and I have mine."

"And so, what is your opinion concerning this Byakuya-sama?"

"..."

"Sou desu ka... Maa, I'll stay with Matsumoto-fukotaichou then. I hope you won't mind though."

Himeno said as she smiled at the head of the Kuchiki clan and left with her heart heavy,

'Matakun... Why do I have to ask him? Of course, he would not want other people to know of us. After all, it was just a political marriage and nothing else.'

She thought as she went near Rangiku,

"Himeno-chan! There you are! I was looking for you!"

"Eto, Matsumoto-fukotaichou, is that offer of yours still good?"

Himeno asked the taller girl as she closed her eyes while grinning,

"Ah hai! Of course!"

Rangiku said as she smiled and hugged the younger woman, who just smiled at the gesture.

Unbeknown to them that Byakuya was looking at his wife, who was just smiling at Rangiku,

'I simply pity you for having to marry me.'

He thought as he stared at the woman and then, turned around and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I will let Soul Society pay for what they did to Aizen-sama. I will let them pay for it. And no one, I say, no one, not even anyone can stop me from putting an end over Soul Society and the Human World!"

A grin spread over the face of the one who just spoke a while ago...

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

cheel: I'm really really sorry!! I'll try to update very soon since it seems I won't be busy for a couple of days... Is that fine for my compensation?

* * *


End file.
